Someone To Watch Over Me
by spartiechic
Summary: Sarah's all grown up now. What happens when one daughter wishes away another? What is the Fae myth of the mo anam cara? Why does it feel like half of her is missing? Can she answer these questions and find what's missing in her life before time runs out?
1. What's Said is Said

**A/N:** This idea came to me as I listened to an old recording of Gershwin's _Someone to Watch Over Me_. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth or the song. Just saw fit to tie them together.

* * *

"Hush, my little baby," Sarah crooned. She rocked the tiny baby in her arms, willing it to quiet down and go to sleep. "Shhhhh"

When words failed to work, she began to sing softly.

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who'll watch over me_

_Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me_

Her voice was a very credible soprano and she sang the song with just the right angst. It wasn't the typical lullaby, but it was something she had sung more and more throughout the years. Her husband, Stephen, came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked back at him and smiled, love shining in her eyes.

Sarah had gotten married two years ago, when she was 22 and Stephen was 26. They had met in college. He had been a grad student and she had just finished up her freshman year. The tall blond was just the man she had been looking for. He was strong and gentle, romantic and seductive, serious and witty, the list went on. If he reminded her of another man, well, so be it. Sarah had come to terms with her time in the Labyrinth years ago. It was an adventure of a lifetime, but this was reality. She grabbed ahold of it and tried to thrive.

Now they had little Rachel. Sarah's daughter was the spitting image of her mother. She had dark, silky hair and beautiful eyes the color of jade. Sarah looked at her little girl and smiled. This was her daughter, her precious one. Realizing the small babe was asleep, she walked over to the crib and gently placed her on the tiny mattress. She stood there watching her sleep for just a moment. Turning to Stephen, she gave him a quick kiss before climbing into bed. He climbed in after her and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Sarah fell asleep, dreaming of balls and music…and him.

* * *

Jareth sat lounging in his Throne Room, his leg draped over the side of his throne. His goblins played all around him, but he tried to tune them out. Something was niggling at him and he couldn't quite put a finger on the problem. It was as if something or someone was calling him Aboveground. It was impossible. No one had wished away a child so how could anyone be trying to summon him? It began to grate on his nerves. He was a man who liked to have everything figured out; to have all the answers before him. He was in power and thus, liked to feel powerful. He'd had his power stripped away only once before. He frowned slightly as he thought about her. How reckless had he been to offer so much to the young girl? Now, he couldn't even see her again. She had said the words and went back to the Aboveground. He only saw her once after, during the little party she had held to celebrate her victory. Crystals were traitors to him, refusing to reveal her lovely face as she grew into a woman.

_Someone to watch over me_

A tune bore into his brain, threatening to curl into his very soul. What in the name of the Gods was causing him such distress? Was he finally going crazy as some of the other Fae had accused? He knew that ruling a kingdom of goblins was certainly not the most glamorous position. Being alone with these creatures was definitely something that could drive a person insane. He broke from his thoughts, just as a chicken went flying across the room. He'd have to figure it out another time as he was summoned by a wisher. He transformed into his owl shape and flew out the window towards the Above.

* * *

"Thanks Toby," Sarah said, hugging her brother close. He wasn't little anymore, in fact, he was now a young man of twenty two years.

"What are little brothers for?" he asked, smiling.

"Still," she sighed, "you didn't have to babysit with such short notice."

"Yes I did," he scolded gently. "You got called into work on short notice and you needed me. I'm your knight in shining armor, remember?" Sarah gave a little snort. He had been saying that to her since he was five. That's when Sarah had introduced him to Sir Didymus. Sarah wondered if he still talked to her old friends.

"Well, thank you anyway Sir Toby," she teased. He gave her a mock bow. "Did the little goblins give you any trouble?"

"Not a bit," he replied. "Mostly stayed in their room and played. I've got to head home Sar. I'll see you this weekend for dinner."

"Bye Tobes," she said. "I'll see you Saturday." She watched as her brother put on his coat and left her alone. The sound of her two daughters playing broke the silence.

Sarah lowered herself into their big comfy sofa, wanting to relax for a couple of minutes before going to check on her girls. Her thoughts strayed to Stephen. She had thought she was so much in love with him, but she found him tiresome. In the end, the thought of living with him for the rest of her life was too much for her. The divorce was final a little over a year ago. He still came around to get the girls, his eyes shining with the hope that she would come back to him. It made her wish that she could just be a normal woman who lived an average life. Unfortunately, that wasn't Sarah. As she had been told long ago, she wasn't an ordinary girl. For instance, even though she was thirty seven, she didn't look a day over twenty five. When other women her age were starting to get wrinkles and grey hair, she still held onto her youthful glow. It was really quite unnerving. Her thoughts strayed to her favorite song once again.

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
_

Still humming, she closed her eyes and began to dream of dwarfs and worms…and him.

* * *

"Give it back," the little raven haired girl yelled, giving her little sister a shove.

"Forget it Rachel," the small blond haired girl retorted, shoving back.

"It's my bear, Annabelle" Rachel replied. It annoyed the twelve-year-old that she had to share a room with her eight-year-old sister. She had grown to resemble her mother in more ways than one. Her dark hair and green eyes gave her the physical resemblance. Even now, at twelve, she was becoming quite the beauty. Being tall for her age, everyone assumed she was much older. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth, the myth was dispelled. She acted much younger than her baby sister, throwing tantrums when things didn't go her way. Her mother had tried to teach her daughter the lessons she had learned at fifteen, but it was useless. The girl would have to learn on her own. The only phrase that Sarah refused to tolerate was 'it's not fair.' Rachel actually respected her mother enough not to say it…at least to her face.

"You're just being a brat," Annabelle cried.

"Takes one to know one," Rachel retorted. She stomped over to her little sister and began tugging on the bear's leg trying to get it loose from her sister. Annabelle yanked it back and Rachel fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Downstairs, Sarah heard the thud from above. Rolling her eyes, she made her way up the stairs to their room. Those two were like oil and water. Sarah couldn't remember a time when they had gotten along. She was about to open the door when she heard Rachel clearly say, "I wish the goblins would take you away right now!" Her heart went to her throat and she twisted the doorknob in her hand. The door was stuck. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get it open.

* * *

Rachel turned around in the sudden silence. Annabelle was nowhere to be seen. The twelve-year-old began to look around the room for her. "This isn't funny," she called. "Stop hiding." Thunder boomed, causing her to jump. She could hear sounds coming from under the bed. She looked there but couldn't find the source. "I'm gonna tell mom." A noise at the window frightened her and she gave a little scream. It was a big white barn owl trying to get into the room. Its talons struck the glass, making scratching noises on the pane. Rachel watched helplessly as the window flew open and the owl floated in. Her eyes went wide with surprise as the owl transformed into a man. He was dressed all in black from his boots to his cape. Glitter fell to the floor around him. His blond hair was choppy and wild. A pair of mismatched eyes looked at her curiously.

He frowned slightly. "Sarah?" he asked.

"No," the girl corrected, "I'm Rachel. Sarah's my mother." She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a flicker of surprise cross his face. "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." The man just continued to look at her with a strange expression on his face. "I want my sister back if it's all the same."

"What's said is said," he replied, tugging at his leather gloves.

"But I didn't mean it," she cried.

"Oh you didn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," she pled. "Where is she?"

"You know very well where she is," he replied, bored.

"Please bring her back, my mom's going to be so mad," she begged.

"Rachel, I've brought you a gift," he said, a crystal appearing at his finger tips. It shone with a light of its own.

"What's that?" she asked, fascinated by the object in his hand.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams," he explained. He began to juggle the crystal over his hand and on to the other in a rather hypnotizing manner. She watched it move over his arms, unable to look away.

"I can't take it. I have to have my sister back," she said breathlessly.

"Rachel, as I told your mother before you, don't defy me," he warned. The crystal became a snake, coiled in his hand. He threw it at her, but she ducked. It sailed past her and landed on the floor with a thud. The snake transformed into a little goblin. It sniggered at her and ran under the bed.

"You're no match for me," he admonished.

"But, I need to get my sister," she replied.

"She's there, in my castle. Do you still want to look for her?" he asked, pointing out the window. Instead of the trees she normally saw, there was a castle in the center of a giant labyrinth.

"Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Turn back, Rachel, turn back before it's too late," he warned.

"I have to find her," she said, looking back at him. Suddenly she realized that her house had disappeared and she stood by a rather dead tree.

"Very well," he replied. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your little sister becomes one of us forever…such a pity." The Goblin King disappeared before her.

The little girl looked at the near impossible task before her. Squaring her small shoulders, she began to look for the way in.

* * *

Sarah pounded on the door to no avail. Her arms were beginning to bruise and her hands spilled blood from her relentless beating. She thought she could hear voices. A very audible gasp escaped her mouth. It was him! He had come back to take her children from her. She began beating harder, ignoring the pain. "Jareth stop!" she yelled. "Let me in! She's just a little girl." Finally, she felt some give in the door frame. She pushed a little harder and the frame broke, allowing her entry into the room. She was too late. The room was empty.

"Nooooooooooo!" she screamed into the night.


	2. Rachel vs The Labyrinth

**A/N: **Thanks for all the people who have favorited or set alerts for this story. Here is another chapter for you. Further chapters will be longer than this one, but I wanted to get this posted. Please leave me a review and tell me if you like the story. I love suggestions!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Labyrinth or Richard Marx. Bummer!

* * *

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_- Richard Marx, Right Here Waiting_

Sarah wept into her daughter's pillow for what seemed like hours. Her heart felt like it had been broken. Rachel and Annabelle were her life, her little miracles. Sarah and Stephen had tried for over a year before becoming pregnant with Rachel. They had even resorted to going to see a fertility specialist, who told them that Stephen's sperm count had been dangerously low. Not long after, she became pregnant. The doctor was dumbfounded, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. His count was low, after all, not nonexistent. They were told that Rachel would probably be their only child. Sarah and Stephen doted on her and tried to provide her with everything. Imagine their surprise only a few years later when Annabelle had come along. Now they were gone. Taken from her by her greatest adversary. What was she going to do?

The sound of the telephone ringing brought her back to reality. For a moment, she was going to let it ring through to her voicemail. What if it were one of the girls? Without a though for how ridiculous that thought was, she hurried to her room for the second handset to her cordless. Her fingers fumbled for the 'talk' button. Finally, she managed to get it depressed.

"Hello," she uttered. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming and crying. She looked down at her hands and realized that they were all bloody from pounding on the door.

"Hey Sar," Toby said. "I forgot my sweatshirt and I was wondering if I could come back and get it."

Sarah had trouble replying. She hadn't realized how much she had hoped it would be her daughters and that this would have been nothing but a really bad dream. All she felt like doing was crying.

"Sarah, are you there?" he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"I'm here," she managed.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he asked. "What happened?"

"They're gone," she said, her voice cracking with a sob that wanted to come out.

"Who's gone? What's going on?" he asked.

"He took them," she replied.

"The girls?" he asked. "Did Stephen take the girls?"

"Not Stephen," she replied. "Jareth." She began to sob.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Are we talking about Jareth the Goblin King?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

"I'm on my way Sarah," he said, hanging up.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne, covering his eyes with his hand. He couldn't deny how shocked he had been to see Rachel standing there before him tonight. She looked almost exactly like Sarah had when she ran his Labyrinth. It wasn't until she spoke that he realized how young the girl actually was. It disturbed him, more than he cared to admit, to think of Sarah married and having children. He supposed it was the natural order to life, but he didn't like to think of someone else sharing a bed with Sarah. Even though it had been many years since she had left him shattered in the Escher Room, he still loved her with all of his being. His heart cried out for her. He'd even had dreams of her.

Looking down at the pit in the middle of his Throne Room, he noticed the child sitting there. Both of Sarah's children had turned out to be quite beautiful. It was to be expected with such a lovely mother. He sighed when a bunch of chickens ran past his throne, followed by two very rambunctious goblins. He rolled his eyes and stood. Kicking goblins out of his way, he walked over to the small child. Kneeling next to the pit, he looked into the eyes of the pretty blond girl.

"Hello, precious," he said, smiling. "What is your name?"

"Annabelle," she said, a tear falling from her big blue eyes. Jareth wiped it off with one gloved finger.

"Well Annabelle," he replied, "I'm Jareth. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to lie down? I have a room for you to stay in while we wait for your sister."

"Yes, please," she said. He helped her get out of the pit and then yelled for Ailis, the royal nanny. He had employed the Elf shortly after he began taking wished away children. She was remarkably good with children.

"Take Annabelle to the children's suite," he ordered as soon as he saw her run into the room.

"Come child," she said gently, holding out her hand. Annabelle took it and was led away from the Throne Room.

Jareth walked back to his throne. Easing back into it, he returned to his musings.

* * *

Rachel explored the outer wall of the Labyrinth, trying to find the way in. There didn't seem to be a door in sight. In frustration, she kicked the wall. Her toe began to throb and she started crying and hopping on one leg. She gave a little scream of aggravation and yelled, "it's not fair." She looked around, half expecting her mother to come and punish her. Unfortunately, she was all alone. Well, sort of. There was a man standing near the wall with his back to her. He was very short and wrinkled.

"Hello," she called. "Can you help me?"

The little man turned around and jumped. His eyebrows were up in surprise and something else. Recognition maybe?

"Sarah?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm Rachel. Sarah's my mom."

"Your m-mom," he stuttered. "Has it really been that long?"

"Long?" she asked, confused.

"Your mother ran the Labyrinth when she was young," he replied.

"You mean she wished away Uncle Toby?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"How did she finish?" she asked, looking at the stone wall.

"She had help," he replied. "Me, Ludo, and Didymus helped her reach the castle. She had to face that rat, Jareth, on her own, but we helped her find it."

"Why did she have to face him alone?" she asked

"Because that's how it's done," he said, matter-of-factly. "Now we ain't got time for you to keep askin questions. You'd best be getting started."

"Can you tell me how to enter the Labyrinth?" she asked.

"You gets in there," he said, pointing to a door that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"W-where did that come from?" she asked.

"You have to learn that things ain't always what they seem in this place," he advised.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Hoggle," he said. He went back to spraying his fairies. "Safe journey."

Rachel turned and went through the opening, entering the Labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah had gotten over her initial shock of grief and was now seething with anger. How dare he take her children from her? He had no power over her, hadn't she told him that the last time? She began pacing the room frantically, trying to figure out what to do. She'd tried all the variances of "I wish the goblins would take me away right now" and "I wish the Goblin King were here right now." It was no use. Nothing had changed.

This is how Toby found her when he burst in the room moments later. Sarah took one look at him and broke down. Toby crossed the room quickly and hugged her tight. He let her cry for a few minutes.

"Sarah," he said finally. "What are you going to do and how can I help?"

"I've tried wishing myself there," she said. "I've tried wishing Jareth here. Nothing is working."

"Have you contacted Hoggle?" he asked.

Sarah's eyebrows flew up. She'd forgotten all about Hoggle. Maybe he could help. She hadn't called for him in such a long time. Would he even answer? She ran to the mirror over her fireplace.

"Hoggle, I need you," she called into the mirror. A few seconds later, the glass fogged up and Hoggle's face appeared.

"Sarah!" the little man exclaimed.

"Hi Hoggle," she said. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"Yeah Sarah," he said. "She just went in the Labyrinth. I thought she was you for a minute. Damn Sarah, how do you get into these things?"

"It isn't as though I try Hoggle," Sarah snapped.

"Sorry Sarah," he apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok Hoggle," she relented. "How can I get her back?"

"Get her back?" he asked, confused.

"I need to come to the Labyrinth and get my babies Hoggle," she explained. "How can I get there?"

"Gosh Sarah," he said. "I don't knows that there's a way for you to cross without His Majesty."

"Are you sure?" she asked, beginning to cry again.

"Don't cry Sarah," he begged. "I'll goes and tries to find a way to bring yous here."

"Thanks Hoggle," she said. "I'll do the same here."

The view of Hoggle wavered for a moment before fading. Sarah turned to see Toby deep in thought. She watched him trying to wrap his mind around some plan. It made her nervous when she knew he was up to something.

"What?" she asked, afraid to know what he was thinking.

"It was just something Hoggle said Sar," he explained.

"What did he say to give you such a look?" she asked.

"He said that the only way to get over there is through Jareth," he replied.

"Oh no, Toby, I think I know where you're going with this and stop right there," she said.

"We don't have time to argue Sar," Toby replied. "I can't run the Labyrinth. Everyone knows you were the smart one. You have to wish me away again."

"I can't Toby," she said. "I vowed I'd never do that to you again."

She walked away, putting a period on their conversation. There was no way she was going to wish her brother away again. There had to be another way there just had to be. She grabbed her jacket and her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked.

"To the university library," she explained. "They may have a book about the Underground there. You stay here in case they come back. I'll return as soon as I can."

With that she left him there to wait.

* * *

Rachel walked along the corridor between walls for what seemed like forever. She stepped over debris and looked for passageways. It appeared to be just one long stretch of wall. It just wasn't fair. There was no way in.

"This just keeps going on forever," Rachel complained. "How can I solve it if I can't find any turns?"

"Allo," a little voice said from her right.

"Who said that?" she asked, looking around.

"I did," the voice said again. She looked down and to her right. On a ledge sat a little worm with bright blue hair.

"Y-you're a worm," she stuttered.

"That's right," he agreed. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Rachel," she said.

"You look a lot like a girl who came this way a long time ago," the worm replied.

"That was my mother," she explained.

"Well, that explains it," the worm said. "Why don't you come in for a spot of tea with me and the Missus?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," she said. "I have to find my sister at the castle. I can't find any openings to get further into the Labyrinth."

"There are openings all around here," he said matter-of-factly.

"I don't see any," she said.

"There's one right across there," he replied.

"That's just a wall," she argued.

"Walk through it," he told her.

Rachel walked up to the wall and held out her hand. She placed it where she thought the wall should be, trying to prove it was just a wall. Much to her surprise, her hand went through it. She gave a little gasp of surprise.

"Things are not always what they appear," he said.

"Thanks," she said, waving and turning left.

"Don't go that way! Never go that way!" he exclaimed.

Rachel turned around and began walking to the right. She gave him a little wave and walked further into the Labyrinth.

"That was close," the worm said, talking to himself. "If she had gone that way, she would have gone straight to the castle.


	3. Something Big

**A/N:**Thanks for those who keep favoriting this story and adding it to your alerts! I'll keep updating as often as I can. You know what makes me update faster...REVIEWS! I love reviews and they make me want to keep writing. Especially now that I'm really getting to the good stuff in this chapter. Please let me know what you like (and what you don't). I like putting reader suggestions in my stories. A special shout-out goes to JerryismyKing for reviewing this story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope...I don't own any part of the Labyrinth, just my own few characters.

* * *

_The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
and darker days are drawing near,  
the winter winds will be much colder,  
now you're not here.  
I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
and one by one they disappear  
I wish that I was flying with them,  
now you're not here  
a gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
as if to hide a lonely tear  
my life will be forever autumn  
cos you're not here_

_- Justin Hayward, Forever Autumn_

Sarah spent an hour at the university library and found two books that might prove to be helpful. _The Life of the Fae_ and _Myths of the Underground._She checked them out and rushed home to find Toby talking to Sir Didymus.

"Does the Lady know?" Sir Didymus was saying as she walked into the room. Neither man had seen her yet.

"I don't think so Didymus," Toby replied. "I think someone is going to have to tell her something this big."

"Tell me what?" Sarah said, startling Toby.

"Hi Sarah, you're back," he said, stating the obvious.

"My Lady!" Didymus exclaimed.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, frustrated.

"Go ahead Didymus, tell her," Toby said.

"No, good sir, it is your place as her kin," Sir Didymus replied. "I must be going thusly. Good day." He disappeared back into the mirror, leaving Toby alone to tell his sister the news.

Toby furled his brow and tried to decide what to say. Finally, he asked, "what did you find at the library?"

"Don't try to change the subject," she said, getting irritated.

"Well-" he started to explain, when a loud knock came at the door.

"Oh," she cried, "who in the hell is it now. I can't take much more of this."

Sarah walked to the door and quickly opened it. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Of course,' she thought. Things were getting progressively worse. Who should be standing on her doorstep, but Stephen. She hoped she could get him away quickly and get back to the task of finding her daughters.

* * *

Jareth was monitoring Rachel's progress through one of his crystals. She was as plucky as her mother and was making pretty good time. He frowned at this thought. His job was to make sure she didn't make it through. Not an easy task if she was anything like her mother. Factor in the dormant feelings that had been coming up ever since he saw her in her room and this was making for a very difficult run. When Sarah had run the Labyrinth, he had already been in love with the girl. He had been on a routine flight through the Aboveground, when he had spotted her playing in the park. She was wearing a costume and reciting lines from _Romeo and Juliet._ She was breathtaking, even as young as she was. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Over time, he came to watch her practice regularly and began to slowly fall in love with her. One day, he decided to leave a book for her to read and practice. It was a little red book called _Labyrinth_. Sarah picked it up and was instantly hooked on the story of a young girl's quest to rescue her brother from the King of the Goblins. He hadn't realized how much the book had made an impression on her until he met her that fateful night. She had such high expectations for him and her adventure. He became exhausted from living up to them. She had painted him as such a villain. Not understanding the depth of his feelings for her, she rejected him and came back to the Aboveground. He never thought he would see her again.

Now he was in quite the predicament. He knew she was probably furious with him for taking her daughters. It wasn't like he had a choice. It was his purpose in life to rescue the wished away and give them eternal life in the Underground. That was the responsibility he undertook when he became the Goblin King. He was quite sure that she still didn't understand. She would blame him, even though it was her daughter who wished away her sister. He never stole children. He only took the unwanted, wished away children. Jareth sighed as he watched the girl walking through the stone ruins and step up to the two door guards with the four heads. He would have to make an appearance soon.

* * *

Rachel stood before the guard for a long time before deciding to ask, "would he tell me that this door would lead to the castle?"

"Um," said the guard, thinking. "Yes."

"Then I choose that door," she said, pointing to the other door. "Thank you!"

Rachel walked through the door, leaving the four guards pondering the answer to their riddle once again. She cautiously walked into the stone chamber. When she didn't see anyone, she giggled. 'The Labyrinth is too easy,' she thought. Just then, the floor opened underneath her. She dropped into several pairs of hands.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "Let go!"

"Are you sure want us to do that?" one pair of hands asked.

"We're the Helping Hands," said another.

"I want to get out of here," she cried.

"Which way do you want to go?" asked a pair of hands.

"Up or down?" asked another.

"I want to go down," she cried.

"She chose down," announced a pair of hands.

"She chose down?" asked another.

"She chose down," said a third.

One by one, they handed her off, sending her down into the oubliette. Rachel landed with a thud. She began to cry. Even at twelve, Rachel was only afraid of one thing, the dark. It was definitely dark in the oubliette. No light entered the little room. She cowered in the corner and trembled.

* * *

Annabelle looked around the room Ailis had led her to. It was decorated in neutral colors, but you could tell it was a child's room. There were toys of every kind stacked in the corner. There were bookshelves full of children's books and games. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up one of the books she recognized. She walked over to the beanbag chair in the corner and sat down to read.

That's how Ailis found her when she came to bring her something to eat. The elf sat down the tray and walked over to the child. She leaned in to see what she was reading and smiled. It was the tale of the Little Cinder Girl. The little girl seemed to be so lost into the story that she didn't even notice Ailis standing behind her. It wasn't until Ailis giggled that she jumped and turned to her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You scared me Ailis!"

"I'm sorry my Lady," Ailis apologized. "I brought you something to eat. Surely you must be hungry."

"I'm not hungry," Annabelle said sadly. "I just wanna go home to my mommy."

"You still need to eat, my child," the elf coaxed. "Your mommy wouldn't want you to go without eating, now would she?"

"I guess not," Annabelle said. She walked over to the tray and picked up the sandwich. She sat in the chair next to the table and ate it carefully. She looked up to see Ailis looking at her quizzically. "What?"

"You remind me of someone," Ailis conceded.

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm not sure, my child," Ailis replied. "I can't quite place it. It's not your look, necessarily. I'm not really sure what I mean to say."

"It's ok Ailis," Annabelle said. "Sometimes, people can just resemble someone else for no reason at all. My teacher reminds me of my mom."

"That must be it," Ailis replied. "Now be a good girl and eat everything. I'll be back to collect the tray in a little while and then maybe we can go on a tour of the castle."

"That sounds like fun," Annabelle said. "Thanks Ailis. See ya."

"Good bye, my lady," Ailis replied. She left the child alone to eat.

* * *

"Stephen," Sarah said warily. "What on earth are you doing here? It's not your scheduled visitation."

"I came to see you Sarah," he said, looking past her and seeing Toby standing there frowning. "Hello Toby."

"Hi Stephen," Toby replied. "Sarah, I'm going to start reading these books." He gave her a peck on the cheek, glared at Stephen, and went into the dining room to give them privacy.

"Some things never change," Stephen said. Toby had never liked Stephen and the feeling was pretty mutual. They tolerated each other for the sake of Sarah. "May I come in? I really need to talk to you."

Sarah sighed and then moved out of the way, gesturing for him to enter her home. He brushed past her and sat down on the big sofa in the living room. He patted the other cushion, indicating where he wanted her to sit. She rolled her eyes and refused to take the bait. She sat in one of the chairs opposite the sofa and raised her eyebrows.

"Sarah," he started. "I've missed you."

"Stephen," she replied. "I'm sorry you miss me, but I can't do this anymore."

"I love you Sarah!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see that?"

"I believe you love what we had," she conceded. "I don't for one moment believe that you love _me._ At least not the real me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not the right person for you Stephen," she explained. "I don't love you. If I were meant to be with you, I'd still love you. I don't believe I ever really loved you. Not in the way you deserve. I'm really sorry Stephen, but I have to be honest right now. I love the girls you gave me. I like you. You were my best friend, but I don't love you the way a wife should love her husband."

Her heart broke when he began to cry. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, but she couldn't continue letting him believe that there was still a chance for the two of them. It would be nicer to take away his hope than to have him miss out on happiness because he wouldn't let her go. She wanted him to be happy, but she couldn't be a part of that happiness.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"No, it's not," she replied. "But that's the way it is."

He stood finally, wiping his eyes. She stood to meet him. "At least I can say hi to the girls," he said finally. "Where are they?"

"They're with my folks in the city," she lied.

"On a school night?" he asked.

"I gave permission, just this once. They went to see a game," she explained, silently hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. She didn't like lying to the man.

Stephen seemed to take her word for it and shrugged. He bowed his head and walked to the door. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she could see the despair in his eyes. She removed her hand and watched him walk through the door. Closing it behind him, she flopped down on the sofa and cried. This day just could not get any worse.

* * *

Rachel sat trembling in the oubliette for what seemed like hours. She heard a noise and froze. "W-who's there?" she whispered.

"Come, come, come, my dear," Jareth said. "You know very well who it is." He produced a crystal, which put an end to the darkness. He couldn't miss the look of gratitude on her tear-streaked face. He tilted his head and looked at her with curiosity.

"T-thank you," she said eventually, looking away.

"Little Sarah's daughter is afraid of the dark," he said, laughing cruelly.

"What if I am?" she said boldly. "It's not like everyone doesn't have at least one fear. I bet even kings like you get scared by something."

"Me? Scared? Tra-la-la," he replied. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Whatever," she said. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Jareth had to admire her spunk, even as she irritated him. He glared at her and pulled a crystal from his hands. "You think you know fear? Why don't you try this." He threw the crystal and it shattered the light. He disappeared silently and transported himself back to his castle. He couldn't help but hear the shrieks coming from the oubliette. He would teach her about disrespect. If she ever wanted to solve the Labyrinth, she'd have to face her greatest fear.

* * *

Toby walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to his sister. He opened his arms and she settled into them, allowing him to sooth her. She certainly hadn't cried this much in a very long time. She felt drained from the emotional overload. Something had to give soon, she couldn't keep this up much longer. He rubbed her back and tried to think about how he could tell her the news that he learned today. When Sir Didymus told him, he thought that the little knight had become touched. Then, listening to his sister talk to Stephen, he realized that it must be true. He looked it up in one of the books she had borrowed and it was all there in black and white. Even though he really didn't want to break any more bad news to her today, she had to know. He pushed her away from him after her tears had slowed. He swallowed and stood, retrieving the book from the dining room.

"I have something to tell you Sarah," he began. "You're really not going to like it."

"W-what?" she asked. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

Toby sat down again next to her, opening the book to the page he had marked. "Sir Didymus told me something and I guess it's my place to tell you," he explained.

She looked down at the page, not really understanding what was happening. There was an ancient symbol along with some words in a language she couldn't understand. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"Did you ever love Stephen?" he asked. She flinched, thinking back to her conversation.

"No," she answered honestly. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Just go with me on this," he requested. "Have you always felt like your heart was searching for another?"

Sarah thought back to the song that was always on her mind. She began to hum quietly, unaware she was even doing it. Toby watched her for a moment before sighing. She looked up at him finally and nodded.

"Here Sarah," he said, pointing to the page.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's the myth of the _Mo Anam Cara_," he replied.

"Mo anam cara?" she asked.

"Yes, Sarah," he replied. "It means soulmate."

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything? Are you saying that I have a soulmate?" she demanded.

"I think so Sarah," he replied. "I don't think you're going to be happy about who it is, either."

"Oh, no," she denied, realization dawning. "You just get that thought out of your head right now."

"I'm sorry Sarah," he said. "Jareth is your soulmate."


	4. The Myth

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update this, but I've been mired in Brigadoon rehearsals. I know it isn't as long as I'd like, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who added this story to favorites and alerts. Shout outs go to kung-fugirl and writertron for their most kind reviews. As always, **remember that reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I own the myth and my own characters. I, however, do not own Labyrinth or the characters created by the geniuses under Jim Henson.

* * *

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you  
_

_- Savage Garden, I Knew I Loved You_

Sarah grabbed the book from Toby's hand and read the passage below the strange characters.

_Myth of the Mo Anam Cara_

_When one soul meets it's match, they become mated for eternity. A person who meets their soulmate and does not bond with them will become lonely and lost. They may yearn for another, even after seeking a bond with someone else. Until the two souls are united, they will always feel as if they are missing a part of themselves. The soul may try to capture the attention of the host by song, poetry, or art. The soul will do everything within it's power to unite with it's missing half. If one of those souls is of a person containing magic, the soul becomes more powerful. It may even blur the lines between dreams and reality. It is imperative that the two souls combine before the host dies. If they do not, the two partners are destined to meet again and again until the souls bond._

"This doesn't tell me anything," Sarah complained. "How do you figure that this myth has anything to do with me?"

"Sir Didymus said that you reminded him of someone, so he went into the Royal Library and found something that I think you need to see," Toby replied. He stood and walked to the mirror. "Sir Didymus, I need you."

The mirror fogged briefly and the smiling face of Sir Didymus appeared. "Good sir," he said. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I have told Sarah and she does not believe me," Toby explained. "I think she needs the proof."

"It is here," Sir Didymus said. "Please, my lady, set your eyes on this." He extended his hand towards the mirror and held out a piece of paper.

Sarah reached into the mirror, somewhat surprised that she was able to do that. She wrapped her fingers around the paper that Sir Didymus handed her. Straightening it out, she took a look. Sarah gasped, the paper fell from her hand to the floor below.

* * *

Rachel sat alone and scared in the oubliette. She knew that she had to find a way out of there and the Goblin King wasn't going to be any help. In her mind, she cursed the man. How dare he come and break the darkness only to shatter the light again? Breaking from her paralysis, she crawled around the floor, looking for a way out. A sound to her left startled her.

"Goblin King?" she asked.

"No, it's me," came the gruff little voice of Hoggle.

"Thank goodness," she said, her voice filled with gratitude. "Can you help me out of here?"

"You're just like your mother," he replied. She could hear the little dwarf scurrying around the floor.

"No, I'm not," she denied. "Everyone tells me that I'm nothing like my mother."

"Well, maybe not like she is now," he conceded. "But, missy, she was always gettin herself into trouble."

"How so?" she asked, her voice betraying the curiosity at learning something new about her mother.

"First, she managed to attract the eye of Jareth," he explained, still looking for the door leading further into the caves. "Then she goes and wishes away her baby brother."

"She wished away uncle Toby?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yup," he answered. "When he comes to gives her her dreams, she tells him no. She don't wants her dreams, she wants her brother. He gives her the chance to run the Labyrinth and she did. Every times he comes to checks on her, she makes him mad. She acted like she had all the answers and was always saying stuff without thinking. I can't remember how many times she said, 'it's not fair.'"

Rachel laughed. No wonder her mom didn't like her saying that all the time. Her mind went over the story he had told her. Something was nagging at her brain.

"What did you mean that my mom managed to 'attract the eye' of the Goblin King?" she asked.

"Um," he stammered, trying to decide what to tell the little lady. "I didn't mean nothin."

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?" she asked, getting angry. Hoggle jumped back. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that somehow His Majesty had thrown his voice. It was eerie how much she sounded like him right at that moment.

"W-what d-did you s-say?" he stuttered.

"It's something my mom used to say to me when I was little and getting into trouble," she replied. He breathed a sigh of relief, mentally chastising himself for allowing his imagination to run away with him. "You're changing the subject. What did you mean?"

Hoggle sighed and silently cursed his big mouth. "I can'ts tell you Rachel. Yous gonna have to asks Jareth or your mother to explain."

Rachel's mouth turned into a pout. She knew there was no way she was going to get any information from the dwarf. Suddenly, she heard the sound of things falling. Hoggle swore under his breath. She heard another noise and then a light shone into the dark room.

"Well, come on," he said, a little impatiently.

Rachel crawled over to the light and realized it was a door. Hoggle had found the way out. She resisted the urge to hug him and went through the doorway. Hoggle sighed and soon followed.

* * *

Jareth watched as the dwarf helped Rachel out of the oubliette. She was so much like her mother. Effortlessly able to make friends with his loyal subjects and get them to help her even when it put them at risk. She was making very good time. He could see that she inherited much of her spirit from her mother. If she continued at this pace, she might even beat her mother's time. Jareth couldn't have this. Sarah was the only one to complete his Labyrinth and he was going to keep it that way.

A sound from the eastern door of the room caused him to look up from the crystal he was holding. Ailis walked into the Throne Room and curtsied before her King. He nodded and she straightened, looking at him for permission to speak.

"What news have you?" he asked.

"The child has been fed and is sleeping soundly," Ailis reported.

"Thank you, you are excused," he replied.

"If I may, Your Majesty?" Ailis asked.

"What is it?" he replied. He wanted to return to watching the runner and devising a way to keep her from getting to the castle. He had little time for more than a brief update. If the child was fine, then he didn't need any details.

"It's the child," she said. "She seems very familiar to me. I tried to pass it off as a mere resemblance of someone else, but she calls to me." Ailis couldn't explain it any better. She felt as if she should know the child. It was as if she had known the girl all of her life. It was very unsettling.

"You just feel that way because she resembles her uncle," Jareth said, dismissing her concerns. The little girl certainly did resemble Toby with her blond hair and baby blue eyes. Besides, he had little time for his nanny's little intrigues today.

"I guess you're right," Ailis replied. She still wasn't convinced, but she knew her place. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She curtsied once again and then left to go check once more on the little girl.

Jareth conjured another crystal and began his never ending watch over his runner. Since she had dealt so well with his first appearance in the Labyrinth, perhaps it was time to up the stakes. He went out to meet the girl again and perhaps quash the niggling fear in the back of his mind that she may best his Labyrinth as her mother had before her.

* * *

"Don't go on," said one of the rockfaces lining the tunnel. Rachel jumped and gave a little squeal.

"Go back while you still can," another rockface uttered.

"This is not the way," said a third.

"Take heed and go no further," another one said. Rachel watched them with a look of shock.

Hoggle could see the strange look on the girl's face and took pity on her. "They scared yous mother too," he said with a smile. "They're just false alarms. The Labyrinth's full of 'em."

"Do they just try and trick you from continuing on?" Rachel asked.

"Yup," Hoggle replied.

He led her into the cavern where the Goblin King had appeared in disguise during Sarah's run. He kicked the discarded mask aside and led her to the ladder to take them out of the caverns. It seemed much easier this time without the cleaners after them. He just hoped His Majesty would stay away from this girl. It made running the Labyrinth that much harder when you had to watch out for one of His Majesty's tricks. Thinking about tricks made Hoggle cringe with guilt. He still remembered the damn peach Jareth had given him to give to Sarah. He could have kicked himself for being such a coward. What's done is done, though. There was nothing he could do about it but help Sarah's daughter through the Labyrinth. He vowed that he would not fail Rachel as he did Sarah.

"Are you coming?" Rachel shouted from the top of the ladder.

"Huh?" he asked, coming out of his thoughts. He didn't realize that he had spent so much time woolgathering that Rachel had already climbed the ladder and was waiting for him at the top of it. With a sigh, he began to climb the rungs. He nearly fell once when his foot missed a rung, but he quickly recovered and found himself at the top of the ladder looking out into the box hedge maze.

"Thought you'd never get here," Rachel said as she helped him to stand in the garden. She looked around her. At least this part of her journey was actually pleasant to the eyes. It sort of reminded her, a bit, of the maze her mother used to take her to in the center of town. Why there should be a hedge maze there Rachel didn't know, but she loved playing in it.

"Hmph," grunted the dwarf, brushing off the dust from his pants.

"Hello Hedgewart!" purred a familiar voice behind him.

* * *

Toby managed to catch Sarah by the waist before her knees gave out. He guided her to the couch and brought her a glass of water. When he felt she would be okay without him, he went back and retrieved the paper from where she had dropped it.

"Is milady alright?" Didymus asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Toby answered. Sir Didymus nodded and disappeared from the mirror. Toby went back to see his sister.

"What does that mean?" she asked, pointing at the paper in his hand. He smoothed it out and looked at it again. Sighing, he held it out for her. She took it and stared at it for a long time without speaking. Toby wasn't sure what to do.

"Sarah," he started. She looked at him with a sadness he had never seen before. He felt his throat lock up and found he was unable to continue. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, trying to give her some ounce of comfort.

"I don't know what this means," she said, staring at the picture on the page. She traced the outline of the two figures with the tip of her finger. It seemed as though she were caressing the image with a tenderness that surprised him.

The picture looked like it had been taken from some history book. It wasn't a picture, per se, more like a portrait painted in some rich oils. The caption read, "Queen Cwen." The woman in the picture was dressed in regal robes with a crown of emeralds upon her head. What struck Sarah was not the way the woman was dressed, but her face. If Sarah didn't know better, she would have thought she was looking at her twin. The resemblance was uncanny. The Queen had dark tresses piled atop her head, emerald eyes, a pink mouth turned up in a knowing smile, and alabaster skin that seemed to shine. It wasn't just the Queen that had caused her heart to race. Next to her, in some kind of servant capacity, stood a man. He looked at her with a look that said volumes. It was rather obvious that he was in love with the monarch, but it didn't seem as if she even noticed. The man was the very image of Jareth, down to his long, blond locks and mismatched eyes.

"Sarah," Toby began again. "In your heart, you know what this means. You two are soulmates. He is your Mo Anam Cara. It's obvious that he has been for some time now, but your souls still haven't found each other yet. Don't let this lifetime go by wasted."

"I don't know what to do," Sarah cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I do," Toby replied. Sarah watched him, confused. He took a deep breath. She was either going to love him or hate him for what he was about to do. He hoped that it was the former. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now."_  
_


	5. So We Meet Again

**A/N: **Oh wow…I need a good bogging. I can't believe it's been over a month since my last update. Now that Brigadoon is over, I hope to get a new chapter up every two weeks. Thanks to scifigeek10, seniastardust, TriciaRo, lonely 27, DavidsGirl13, angelinastefany, and LittleFairyMaiden for their most kind reviews! **Please remember that reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I own Rachel, Annabelle, Ailis, and Stephen. I own none of the actual Labyrinth characters. So sad!

_Just wait and see  
You gotta hear what I say  
I'm in love with you  
I'm not so far away _

_Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe_

_-Thirsty Merc, Someday, Someday_

Toby suddenly found himself all alone in the room. Lightening flashed outside and thunder crashed in the distance. He could hear the faint giggles of goblins throughout the room. Looking around, he tried to locate them but could only see shadows. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something. It scurried away before he could focus on it. A sound at the window brought him from his search.

A majestic barn owl was frantically beating its wings against the windows. Its talons made sharp little clinking noises against the glass as it struggled to gain entry. Toby stepped away and waited for the inevitable.

The window opened and the owl flew in soundlessly. The giggles behind Toby increased as he stood, ready to face a man he hadn't seen in over twenty years. He didn't have to wait long. The owl transformed into a man with messy blond hair and mismatched eyes. Toby stood his ground and let the Goblin King have the first word.

"Hello," The Goblin King said warily. He was unused to having someone actually expect him to appear. The young man before him looked calm and resigned. It made Jareth a little nervous.

"Hello Goblin King," Toby replied. The man before him seemed familiar. It wasn't as if he could remember him from when he was a child, or was it? No, the man looked a lot like Sarah's ex-husband. Tall and blond with an arrogant smile, they could have been brothers. Though, he didn't have the instant dislike as he had with Stephen.

"You have wished away a child," Jareth stated. He wouldn't be there if there hadn't been a summons. He looked around him. The house looked very familiar to him. It had been quite the surreal night. First, he had taken a child that looked so much like the girl who had stolen his heart many years before. Then, he found out that the child was the daughter of said girl. Now, he had two wished aways in one night. Something that was almost unheard of.

"Yes," Toby acknowledged. "I wished away my sister." He had to admit he was a little surprised. He would have thought that the Goblin King knew who was wished away. Couldn't he feel the shift as his soulmate crossed over? Maybe he was too preoccupied to understand what was going on.

"Your little sister, I presume," Jareth replied. "I wonder what a child ever did to deserve your wish." In reality, he felt like he knew the young man before him. The man seemed to be calm and collected. It really threw him and he was having a hard time keeping his Goblin King façade. It was hard to intimidate someone who refused to be afraid of you.

"I never said little sister, Goblin King," Toby argued. "In fact, my sister is almost fifteen years older than me. Perhaps you'd like to look around. You might be surprised at what you see."

The Goblin King frowned, but did take a chance to look at his surroundings. It appeared that females lived in the home. The color scheme was very feminine. He walked over to the pictures on the mantle. His eyes widened as he saw the blond haired girl that was currently spending time in his nursery. The next picture showed the pretty brunette who was running his labyrinth. Finally, his eyes rested on the woman who still haunted his dreams. She was even more beautiful today than she was when she had been a runner. Could fortune have smiled on him?

Jareth turned back to the young man, who was watching him carefully for his reaction. "Toby?" Now he could see it. The same blond hair and the same blue eyes. This young man had almost been the heir to the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth had been so taken with the boy that he had arrogantly named him Jareth. How he wished that Sarah had stayed and become his Queen. All of his dreams were shattered when she said the words that sent her and the boy away back to the Above.

"Tobias Williams, sir," Toby announced. "Everyone calls me Toby."

"Why did you wish away your sister?" Jareth asked.

"For her own good," Toby replied. "You need to talk to her. She belongs in the Underground. If I have to run the labyrinth to prove my point, I will."

"So be it," Jareth said. The side of the house was no longer there. Now, the only thing Toby could see was a large labyrinth. How in the hell had Sarah run such a daunting thing at fifteen? Even at twenty-two, he was darn near shaking with fear.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your sister becomes one of us forever," Jareth said as he faded from view.

"Well, can't stay here forever," Toby said, walking towards the labyrinth to get started.

* * *

Rachel and Hoggle stood in the hedge maze with twin looks of confusion on their faces. Jareth had been there and was his same old arrogant, manipulative self. He tried to intimidate them into losing more time. It was the same trick he had used to get Sarah to slip up and give him an excuse to remove three hours from her time. Before he could truly succeed in riling the young girl, he suddenly cursed and then disappeared into a cloud of glitter.

"What just happened?" asked Rachel.

"I'm not sure," replied Hoggle. He looked around and saw nothing. Scratching his head, he frowned.

"He just disappeared," Rachel asserted. "That was really strange."

"I guesses he had a summons," Hoggle replied.

"A summons?" Rachel asked.

"That's when someones from the Above wishes for the goblins to takes away someones else," Hoggle explained.

"So there is someone else running the Labyrinth besides me?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Hoggle said. "Means I gots to get to the beginning to helps the runner get in. I'll be back."

Rachel frowned, but nodded. Now that she knew how tough the Labyrinth could be, she wasn't going to stop Hoggle from helping whoever else was unfortunate enough to wish someone away. She looked at the hedges surrounding her and was about to turn to the doorway on her left when footsteps made her turn back around. It was an old man with a crazy bird for a hat. She looked at him quizzically for a moment before deciding to approach him.

"Hello," Rachel said. The man took a seat on the large stone bench and looked at her.

"It's that nice young girl," the wise man replied.

"Woo Woo Woo," called the hat. "Come to get the rest of your lot?"

"Would you please be quiet!" demanded the wise man.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized. "You must be thinking of my mother. I've never been here before."

"Ahhhh," sighed the wise man. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know the way to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth?" Rachel asked.

"Sounds like her mother," interrupted the hat.

"Be quiet!" commanded the wise man. "Young woman, as I told your mother, sometimes the way forward is also…"

"The way back," the hat interjected. "You told this same crap to her mother. It didn't make sense then anymore than it does now."

"That's because she is not her mother," the wise man argued. "Her mother must look deep inside and find her own path."

"Ha!" laughed the hat.

"Would you please be quiet!" yelled the wise man. The hat closed its mouth after some argument.

"I'm afraid I don't understand any of this," complained Rachel. "Do you or don't you know the way to the castle?" After a moment of silence, Rachel realized the wise man had fallen asleep. She sighed and looked at the hat.

"I think that's your lot," the hat said. "Please leave a contribution in the little box."

The wise man's hand shook a little box. She could hear something rattling in there. She thought for a moment and then took the little diamond studs out of her ear. With a clink, they fell to the bottom of the box.

"Gracias senorita," thanked the hat.

"De nada," replied Rachel.

The hat looked pleased as he watched Rachel leave the little courtyard. The girl had been much more interesting than the last one to come through. There was just something about her that was intriguing. It was like he should know her. He mused about his boredom of being a hat before falling asleep, joining his companion for his daily nap.

* * *

Annabelle slept quietly in the small bed within the nursery. She was dreaming of flying over a great maze. In her amazement, she realized she was a bird. What kind of bird, she could not say. Her wings stretched out as she felt the wind moving over and under them. She saw her sister talking to an old man and tried to call out to her. To her surprise, a great squawk erupted from her mouth.

Rachel didn't pay any attention to her so she decided to continue on her way. Her older sister was just a pain in her butt anyways. How dare she wish her away to the goblins? Not that she necessarily minded hanging out with the creatures, but it was the principle of the thing.

Suddenly, she came upon a great stone wall. Standing next to it, talking to a short, wrinkled man, stood her uncle Toby. Out of all her relatives, he was her favorite. She loved to listen to his stories about the brave Sir Didymus and his brother, Ludo. Landing on the wall, she tried to get her uncle's attention. It was no use; he couldn't see or hear her. Confused, she began flying once more.

As dreams often do, hers faded into another dream of a crystal ballroom. There were weird people dancing all around her and she was a little frightened. One woman moved her fan aside and Annabelle saw the nice man from the room with all the goblins. He was looking at someone, but Annabelle couldn't tell who. She moved closer and gasped. It looked like he was dancing with Rachel, but something seemed wrong. Then suddenly it came to her. That wasn't Rachel! That was her mommy dancing with the handsome man.

He looked like he wanted to kiss her mommy. Deciding to find out what was going on; she made a move to get closer. A hand grabbed her arm and began shaking her.

Annabelle woke up to Ailis shaking her. "W-what's going on?" she asked, sleepily.

"I'm sorry dear one," Ailis apologized. "There's someone here that I think you might want to see."

"Who?" the little girl asked.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" Ailis replied. The girl stood and took the Elf's hand. Together they walked out into the hall to see the surprise in store.

* * *

Sarah looked around her at the familiar Throne Room. It was so different from what it had looked like when she ran the Labyrinth before. By the time she had gotten to the room, it was empty. Now there were goblins running everywhere. They chased chickens, drank ale, and generally made a mess of things. She jumped as one ran straight for her ankles.

One thing was for sure, she was going to kill her little brother if she ever saw him again. How could he have wished her away? Of course, she had done the same thing. Sarah tried to push that niggling thought away. She'd only been fifteen and didn't really believe that goblins would come and take Toby away. He was twenty-two and knew better. Now she was stuck here to wait for him as he ran the Labyrinth. He did run the Labyrinth, didn't he? If he took his dreams, Sarah was going to make sure he was given nightmares.

Sarah walked to the window overlooking the Labyrinth. It looked as foreboding as it did when she ran it so many years ago. Seemingly stretching for hundreds of miles, it looked dark and dangerous. She sat on the sill of the window and sighed.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child which you have stolen," she recited. "My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."

"It always has been," said a voice behind her. She didn't have to turn. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I used to think it was," she replied.

"It still is," Jareth sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Don't you know?" she returned.

"How should I know, precious thing?" he replied. "I have no power over you. Or don't you remember that part?"

"I always did forget that line," she said with a wan smile.

Looking up, she saw Jareth standing next to the window. He looked just as he had when she last saw him. His blond hair shone in the light and gave him the appearance of having a halo. Sarah almost snorted at the thought. Jareth may be many things, but an angel was not one of them. She beckoned to him to have a seat next to her. He looked surprised.

"Thought I was going to do something childish like scream and cry, didn't you?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm not a child anymore Goblin King. I know it's not your fault that I'm here. Toby wished me away."

Jareth took the seat across from her and got his first real glimpse of his beloved. She was even more beautiful than she had been when she ran his Labyrinth. Her face had lost the baby fat from her youth and her eyes had darkened into a lovely shade of emerald. Her face still had a youthful glow about it. He longed to rub his thumb against the soft flesh of her cheek.

"It seems so far," she said, looking away from him and out at the Labyrinth.

"She's doing fine, Sarah," he replied.

With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared on his fingertips. He held it out to her. For a moment, he thought she wouldn't take it from him. Placing her fingers over it, she removed it from his palm and held it up to her face. She saw Rachel wandering through the hedge maze. The young girl was just about to the place where Sarah had met Ludo for the first time. Sarah smiled to herself for a moment before handing the crystal back to Jareth, who made it disappear back to wherever it had come.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

Jareth nodded in reply and went back to watching her. What could he say to her? This was his dream come true. Never had he thought he'd be able to speak to her again, let alone sit across from her.

"I sent for your younger daughter to be brought here," he said, after a long pause.

"Thank you again Goblin King," she replied. "Two nice things in a row. I'm impressed." She smiled to let him know she was only teasing.

"I have been generous up until now," he said with a smirk. "But I can be cruel."

She laughed a little at his joke. He joined her after a moment. It was all very surreal to Sarah. Never in her wildest fantasies had she ever thought she'd be laughing with the Goblin King.

"Yes," she replied. "How well I do remember your generosity, Goblin King."

"It's Jareth," he hinted.

"What?" she replied.

"My name," he said. "You call me Goblin King, but that is not all that I am."

"I'm sure it's not, Jareth," she replied. "But you'll have to admit. This is all very strange for me. A few hours ago, I didn't think I'd ever see my little girls again. Now I'm here in your castle and we're having a chat."

"I can see the irony in all of that," he said. "I'm sorry Sarah."

"Sorry?" she asked. "Why should you be sorry? I'm the one who really should be apologizing. I didn't understand much of anything at fifteen. I know that you didn't steal Toby. I wished him away. I also know that Rachel wished away her baby sister. Like mother, like daughter I suppose."

"She does remind me of you in many ways," he replied. "She is…" He trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"Bratty and spoiled?" she suggested.

"I was going to say beautiful," he replied. She blushed and smiled at the compliment. He leaned towards her and she closed her eyes.

Before their lips could meet, a shriek interrupted them from across the room. Both of them jumped apart and looked towards the sound. Annabelle came bounding towards her mother. Goblins quickly got out of her way.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"Annie!" Sarah cried. She stood and caught the young girl as she flung herself towards her mother.

"I'll have Ailis take you somewhere where you can catch up," Jareth said.

"Thank you," Sarah replied.

Jareth watched Ailis guide Sarah and Annabelle towards the nursery. He walked to his throne and had a seat. Now that she was here, he couldn't fathom letting her go again. He was going to have to figure out a way to keep her in the Underground for good.


	6. Toby vs The Labyrinth

**A/N: **Wow…bet you didn't think you'd see me updating this story. I'm sorry it's taken me so long. I promise I'll never abandon the story, though it may take me a while to update. As soon as I finish a couple other stories, I think you'll see quicker updates. Special shout outs go to Operaphantomgrl and notwritten for reviewing the last chapter. You keep me motivated to make sure I update. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything but the plot and OCs of this story.

* * *

_I just felt  
Don't know why  
Something is there  
We can't deny  
Ooh, when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you  
And if I  
Can't find my way  
If salvation  
Seems miles away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I'm lost in your eyes_

- Debbie Gibson, Long In Your Eyes

"Mommy, I missed you," Annabelle said as she led her mother to the castle nursery.

"I missed you, too," Sarah replied, smiling down at her youngest. Her eyes went back up to the Elf walking ahead of them. She was trying very hard to give them space and privacy and Sarah respected her all the more for that tiny bit of kindness.

"Ailis!" Annabelle shouted. The nanny stopped and turned to her young ward. "This is my mommy."

"I know, little one," Ailis replied, with a smile. She walked back to the pair and curtsied

before Sarah.

"Mommy, Ailis is really nice," Annabelle explained. "She brought me food and played a game with me."

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl," Sarah said, smiling.

"It was nothing, Lady Sarah," Ailis replied. She began to walk ahead of the pair again as she led them to the nursery.

As the Elf walked, she thought about the Lady Sarah. She had been in the employ of the Goblin King during Sarah's run. Though she never had any contact with the fifteen-year-old, she had heard all the stories about her. Her kindness and spirit, not to mention her victory, gave her the status of Legend in the Goblin Realm. Her tale was one that Goblin parents told to their children as bedtime stories.

Having met the woman in person, Ailis was struck by her beauty. No wonder their King had fallen in love with her. She was no ordinary girl. Though most of the Kingdom was unaware of his feelings for Sarah, Ailis had seen him after his defeat. She came to give him her report on the care of one Tobias Williams and found him weeping in his study. She placed a comforting hand on his back and whispered words of reassurance.

Ailis sometimes felt that the King was another child in her care. She was much older than the young Fae. Nursing him through the heartbreak after Sarah had left him, she soon realized how much he cared for the young girl. She tried to tell him that she was too young; that she needed time to grow up. He was too hurt to hear her words of comfort. Ailis had to smile a little at the thoughts of the young. They always believe that what happens today lasts forever. In Ailis' long life, she had only known one thing that lasted and that was love. He would have to discover it for himself.

"Here we are," Ailis said, opening the door of the nursery.

"Thank you Ailis," Sarah replied, stepping into the nursery and looking around.

"You're welcome, Lady Sarah," Ailie said. "I will leave you two alone to catch up."

Sarah and Annabelle were left alone. The younger of the two chattered on about the books she had found. Sarah made the appropriate sounds of interest, but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was being back in the Underground and how everything here felt…right. It was as if she had come home again. How was that possible? Wasn't her home Above? Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she reengaged in the conversation with her daughter.

"Mr. Jareth is really nice, don't you think so mommy?" Annabelle asked suddenly.

The question shook Sarah. What did she think of the man? When she was fifteen, he was a villain; her foe. As she grew up, he became her refuge. Whenever something went wrong, she would find him bringing comfort to her in her dreams. She could tell him anything and he would know just what to say. There had even been more than one dream where they would whisper words of love. Sarah blushed when she thought about how those dreams ended.

"I agree, my little bug," Sarah replied, smiling.

"Can we stay here forever?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, Annie," Sarah sighed. "Forever is a long time."

"It's not that long, at all," Annabelle replied.

* * *

Toby felt as if he had walked along the perimeter of the Labyrinth for hours, though it couldn't have been much more than one. He came upon a fountain but jumped back at the smell of the stagnant water. It appeared that someone had been using it as a bathroom for quite some time. Turning, he studied the wall of the Labyrinth. There were tiny fairies flitting around. Fascinated, he reached out his hand to touch one of them. He gasped in surprise and pain as the fairy bit down on his finger. He dropped it to the ground and stuck the bitten appendage in his mouth.

"Now, what'd ya have ta go and do a thing like that fer?" came the familiar gruff voice of his sister's Dwarf friend.

"Hoggle!" he cried, turning towards him. "Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Toby," groaned Hoggle. "I shoulda known."

"Have you seen my niece?" Toby asked.

"Just left her ta come ta yous," Hoggle replied. "Now, who'd ya wish away?"

"Guess," Toby responded.

"Oh, no," Hoggle groaned, putting his head in his hand.

"Oh, yes, Hoggle," Toby confirmed.

"Why?" Hoggle asked, concern dotting his ancient blue eyes.

"Because she'd never come back on her own," Toby explained. "She belongs here with him."

Hoggle looked at Toby incredulously. Did his ears deceive him? Toby actually admitted that he wished away Sarah for her own good. Her own good? To be stuck with a rat like Jareth all her life. Still, Hoggle thought that they might be perfect to even each other out. She'd be the light to his dark and vice versa. Maybe he was right. Perhaps, this place was where Sarah was meant to live. That didn't mean he had to like it. Imagining Sarah with the Rat made him shudder. With a sigh, he realized that Toby had been talking to him.

"Huh?" Hoggle asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he hadn't been listening.

"I asked you if you knew the way into the Labyrinth," Toby repeated.

"Maybe," Hoggle replied, grabbing his canister to begin his daily ritual of spraying fairies. He hated having to play this role, but rules were rules.

"Well, where is it?" Toby asked, becoming frustrated.

"Oh, you little…" Hoggle said, spraying one of the more persistent fairies. "99!" He began to forget that Toby was even there with him.

"I said where is it?" Toby demanded, sounding eerily like his big sister.

"Where is what?" Hoggle asked, turning towards the young man.

"The door!" Toby cried, irritated at this gameplay.

"What door?" Hoggle asked.

"It's hopeless," Toby moaned.

"Not if you asked the right questions," corrected Hoggle.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Toby asked after thinking for a moment.

"Ah! Now, that's more like it," Hoggle replied, smiling. "You gets in there."

Toby watched, in amazement, as a door appeared where there had been a stone wall just seconds ago. Walking up to the door, he paused a moment before rushing through to the other side. Hoggle followed after him and they soon found themselves in the familiar outer corridor of the Labyrinth. Toby looked both ways down the long passage. Both directions looked to be the same to his eye.

"It all looks the same to me," Toby groaned.

"That's what you think," Hoggle replied. "Just goes to show that you don't know as much as you think you do. Things ain't always what they seem in this place."

"I never claimed to be all that smart," Toby snapped. Hoggle may have been his sister's best Labyrinthian friend, but Toby had always preferred the company of, the much less grumpy, Sir Didymus.

"Well, ya gotta pick one way or the other," Hoggle told him.

"Which way would you go?" Toby asked, still confused.

"Me?" asked the Dwarf. "I wouldn't go either way."

Toby rolled his eyes and took a coin out of his pocket. Throwing it into the air, he watched it as it came back down and landed in the palm of his hands. It landed on heads and Toby turned to the right. It was better than nothing. He knew he wouldn't get much help from Hoggle. He began to walk along the corridor, looking for anything that might be able to help him. Hoggle watched his friend's brother walk away and sighed. He decided it might be best to keep him in his sights for the moment. Running as fast as his little legs would carry him, he caught up to Toby. The pair walked in silence for some time before Toby sank to the ground.

"We're getting nowhere," Toby complained.

"That's the problem with you," Hoggle reprimanded. "You take too many things for granted."

Toby glared at the dwarf for a moment before letting his head fall back to collide with the stone wall. This was useless, how in the hell was he supposed to find his way through this damn Labyrinth? It was beginning to look like his sister was stuck here. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, given the fact that Sarah belonged here. Still, he wasn't a quitter and he knew he had to continue on towards the castle. How to get there was another matter altogether.

"Allo," came a voice from above him. Toby looked up to see a little blue worm smiling down at him.

"You're the worm," Toby gasped. His sister had told him about the strange creatures she'd met during her adventure. It was bizarre to see them in person.

"So I am," replied the worm. "Gorsh, it's been quite the busy day. You must come in and have tea with me and the missus."

"Why not?" said Toby with a shrug. Hoggle groaned and shook his head. "You don't have to join us, Hoggle. Why don't you find my niece and make sure she's ok?"

"Fine," Hoggle sighed. He left the young man with the worm as he went back to find Rachel.

"How do I get in?" Toby asked. "I'm not small enough to fit through that little hole."

"Things ain't always what they seem in this place," the worm replied. "Come with me."

"That's just a wall," Toby argued.

"Just try walking through it and you'll see," the worm suggested.

Toby, brought up by stories from his sister, decided to suspend belief. He extended his arm and began walking towards the wall. Still, it came as a surprise to him as he passed the worm and ended up in another corridor. To his left was a large wooden door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, it opened.

"Come in, come in," said the little worm. "You can't take nothing for granted here in the Labyrinth."

Toby smiled and entered the domicile of the worm and his missus. He was no longer surprised that it was large enough for him to feel comfortable. Looking around, he saw that it looked like a small cottage. There was a fire place along one wall with a mantle above it. On the mantle, there were several pictures of smaller worms. He smiled at the thought of the worm and his missus as proud parents. Speaking of the missus, he turned at the sound of her coming out of the kitchen. A small tray with tea things floated in the air in front of her.

Taking one of the tiny cups, he almost dropped it in surprise when it grew in his hand. He watched it until it became large enough for him to drink the tea inside. Putting his mouth to the rim, he took a sip. He made a pleasant sound of contentment. Though it was prepared in a fantasy land, the tea was actually quite good. Not that Toby was a big tea drinker, but he did partake in it once in a while.

"This is really good. Thank you," he said, smiling.

"Pish posh," replied the missus. "You're quite welcome."

The three of them sat down to drink tea and engage in light conversation. A large clock on the wall continued to tick away the minutes until an entire hour was spent. Toby, knowing that he still had to complete the Labyrinth, decided to take his leave. After saying his goodbyes, the young man stepped out of the little house and into the Labyrinth to continue his journey towards the center.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah leave the Throne Room with her daughter. He had to admit that her reaction to his presence gave him hope. Expecting her to yell and hurl insults, he had been taken aback by her calm demeanor. Had they not been interrupted, Jareth knew what might have happened. They'd been so close to a kiss. Still, even he knew that now was not a good time to begin a relationship with her. Let them get past the next few hours and then, perhaps she could be the one to offer him _his_ dreams.

Looking at the clock, he saw the hands resting squarely at five o'clock. Eight more hours. She was making much better time than her mother. Of course, Jareth had taken three hours away from Sarah in the tunnels. That reminded him. He'd been about to take some time away from Rachel when Toby's summons came. Perhaps, he would have to visit her later to accomplish that mission. First, though, he needed to check on Toby. After creating a crystal, he secured the location of the young Mortal man.

Changing into his bird form, he flew out of the window. Of course, he could just transport there, but this form of transportation was much more pleasant. He loved to feel the wind rushing through his feathers as he soared in the sky. From here, the view was simply breathtaking. He was able to see every aspect of his wonderful creation. Soon, he came upon the outer most corridor. He landed, then transformed back to his humanoid form. He leaned his back against the wall and waited for him to leave the safety of the worm's home.

Jareth didn't have to wait long. Watching as the younger man came walking out of the little worm's home, he grinned mischievously.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked the Goblin King.

* * *

Rachel had been without Hoggle for quite some time. It felt a little scary to be all alone in the foreboding Labyrinth. So far, she hadn't met anyone since she left the wise man. How long had she been traveling through the Labyrinth? Hadn't it been days since she wished away her little sister? That thought brought waves of guilt upon her. For the most part, she loved her baby sister. She almost always let Rachel pick the game they played and she was real fun when they were playing dress up. She rarely argued when Rachel demanded she play Goblin King to her princess. Now, she found out that the story was true. Without thinking, she had wished away her sister. Looking at the castle in the distance, she hoped that Annie was alright.

Looking behind her, she didn't see the raised stone. Her toe slipped into the notch and she soon found herself falling. Her hands swiftly flew out in front of her to catch herself. She released her breath in a hiss as her palms came into contact with the hard ground. Her knees and palms ached from catching her fall. Sitting up, she inspected her hands. The skin of each of them had been erased and the nerve endings tingled. Rachel looked down and saw that her jeans had been torn and one of her knees was bleeding. She tore off a piece of her shirt and dabbed at her leaking knee. Groaning at the pain, she attempted to stand. Tentatively, she put her weight on her sore leg. It held her, leading her to believe that she was, for the most part, ok.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" asked a voice behind her.

Rachel whipped around to see two doors that hadn't been there before. Two knockers were hanging from the doors and Rachel stepped closer to inspect them.

"It's very rude to stare," said the knocker on the left.

"Woah!" Rachel exclaimed. "I keep forgetting that things here aren't always as they seem."

"What?" asked the left knocker.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm," mumbled the right knocker.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" demanded the left knocker.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm," mumbled the right knocker.

"I can't understand a think you're saying," replied Rachel, looking at the right knocker. She noticed that he was trying to talk around a large ring in his mouth. Rachel tugged the ring free from the knocker's mouth.

"Ah!" cried the right knocker. "That's much better! Say, haven't I seen you before?"

"That was my mother," replied Rachel, rolling her eyes. "Now, what were you trying to tell me before?"

"It's not good talking to him," explained the right knocker. "He's deaf as a post."

"Mumble, mumble," grumbled the left knocker. "You're a wonderful conversational companion."

"All you do is moan," argued the right knocker.

"No good. Can't hear you," replied the left knocker.

"I'm trying to get to the castle," interjected Rachel, trying to get their attention. "Do these doors lead there?"

"Search me. We're just the knockers," laughed the right knocker.

"Well, I can't stay here forever," replied Rachel. "How do I get through?"

"Knock, and the door will open," intoned the right knocker. Rachel looked at both knockers and decided that she didn't want anything to do with the grumpy left knocker. She held the ring back up to the right knocker and frowned when he refuse to open his mouth.

"Open up!" Rachel demanded. "I want to knock." The knocker shook his head. "Alright, then, you force me to take matters into my own hands."

Rachel plugged his nose and waited until the need for oxygen forced him to gasp for air. When he opened his mouth, she stuck the metal ring inside. She knocked and the door opened before her.

"See, you're no match for me," Rachel boasted. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but I need to get to my sister."

"That's alright," mumbled the right knocker. "I'm used to it."

Rachel slipped through the door and it closed behind her. She turned around and wasn't very surprised to see the doors had disappeared. With a sigh, she realized she didn't have much choice but to continue on the path. Rachel took a deep breath and headed into the dark forest ahead.


	7. Memories

**A/N: **The writing bug has bit me and insisted that I finish this chapter already. I can't believe it has been a whole year since I posted anything to this story. I'd like to thank xyAvalonPriestess, SexyAvalonPriestess, Lady Augustin, sakurastar14, LunarMidnight, xxandlovesaidno, startraveller776, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, and StillFeelSixteen for their wonderfully encouraging reviews of the last chapter. Now, without further ado I bring you…

**The Disclaimer:** Yes, I know. It's redundant. I'm sure none of you believe I'm getting any money for this. Still, I don't own it…blah, blah, blah.

**Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

* * *

_The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away  
I crawl up in the corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time you're comin' back_

I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take I'm callin your name

- Evan and Jaron, The Distance

Toby whipped around at the sound of the voice behind him. Leaning on the wall with an arrogant smirk was the Goblin King. Toby breathed a sigh of relief before becoming wary. This was the man that took him, albeit by Sarah's request, when he was only an infant in his crib. Just because he was Sarah's soul mate, didn't mean that he fully trusted him. He remembered Sir Didymus telling him about all the tricks he played on his sister when she ran the Labyrinth. He still didn't know what truly happened during the time Sir Didymus and Ludo couldn't find her.

"Nothing," he denied. The smirk on Jareth's face turned positively feral.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?" Jareth asked incredulously.

"Stop that!" Toby insisted. "You sound like Sarah when she does that."

"You mean, she sounds like me when she says that," Jareth returned. "The little minx. Repeating my words as if they were hers."

"Maybe you made an impression on her," Toby stated.

"You may be right," Jareth replied, thinking about the impression she made on him. It would only be fitting if he had made one on her. Now, it seems that he had.

"I think you made a bigger one than you know," Toby teased with a smirk.

"Interesting," Jareth mused, his face a mask of neutrality. "Now what would make you say that?"

Toby saw through Jareth's façade. The man was practically hopping up and down like a kid at Christmas. His eyes were bright, though Toby could see the wary hope that dwelled within. At first, he was planning on stringing the Goblin King along as sort of a payback for the way he had treated his sister during her run. In the end, he just couldn't bring himself to do that to the man. It also didn't pay to piss off his future brother-in-law, should everything go the way he hoped.

"Have you ever seen Sarah's ex?" Toby asked.

Jareth's face remained unchanged, though Toby could see anger and jealousy flash in his eyes as he ground out, "no."

Nodding his understanding, Toby fished around in his pants until he found his wallet. Rummaging through the receipts and discarded papers, he finally grasped the thing for which he was looking. "A-ha! I knew I had this somewhere. Here, take a look at this."

Jareth reluctantly took the offered photograph and brought it before his eyes. In the picture were Sarah and the girls. Standing next to Sarah with his arm around her, behind the girls, was a man. Jareth would have had to be blind not to see the similarities between himself and this interloper. The same white blonde hair adorned their heads, though Steve's was much shorter. His sculpted cheekbones were mirrored in this other man. Both were tall and slim and, based on the playful smile upon the Mortal man's face, held a love of mischief.

"You two could be brothers," Toby commented, taking the photograph out of the stunned King's fingers and returning it to his wallet.

"Remarkable," replied Jareth, still trying to grasp the meaning of these similarities.

"See, this is how it is," Toby continued. "She's never gotten over you. No matter what she tells herself, you're still her basis of comparison."

"Indeed," Jareth muttered offhandedly. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," Toby admitted. "Perhaps, I'm here to give you both a second chance to make it right. Then again, maybe I'm just looking for an adventure of my own. I guess I won't know until you make a move. Man to man, I know how intimidating girls like Sarah can be. You've just got to go for it and let the chips fall where they may."

"Thank you, Tobias," Jareth replied. "You've given me much to think about. How shall I repay you?" A clock appeared above their heads. "Ah, I have it!" With a finger, he turned the clock back three hours giving Toby additional time to complete the Labyrinth.

"Sweet!" Toby exclaimed, looking down the long corridor. "See ya…" He looked in the direction of where he had last seen the Goblin King, finding himself alone once more. "…later."

On the wall, across from the worm's house, he saw a sign flashing the word 'enter.' With a shrug, he walked to the wall and tried to touch it with his hand. To his surprise, his hand seemingly went right through it. Toby grinned broadly and turned to his right. What did it matter to him which way he went? If Jareth was successful, Toby doubted his sister would want to be rescued anyway. Banishing all thoughts of extracurricular activities between his sister and the Goblin King, he continued on his way.

* * *

Rachel began to wish she was still with the annoying knockers as she made her way through the dark woods. In the distance, a howl rang out, making her jump and gasp. Hugging her arms around her, Rachel continued on the dirt path. Everything about this forest seemed menacing. Even the trees seemed to hinder her progress as twigs caught in her hair and pulled at her clothes. Rachel groaned as another branch tore at her face. Not only was this place dark, making it automatically scary, but she was losing count of the scratches along her skin.

A breeze blew through the trees, bathing Rachel's skin in soothing, cool air. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. Suddenly, the ground beneath her opened up and she was propelled down into a long shaft. A choked scream escaped her throat as she realized there was nothing to grab onto to stop her fall. The walls were smooth, making her descent all the faster. It seemed like hours before she hit bottom. Her teeth sank into her tongue as her tail hit the unyielding ground. Every bone in her body shuddered with the abrupt stop.

Looking around, Rachel tried to figure out where she had landed. This was not something that had been in the book her mother had given her as a small girl. Even so, she wasn't that surprised to have veered off course. This was a Labyrinth, with all the twists and turns that made it so interesting and dangerous. What was done was done and all she could do was find a way to the center of the Labyrinth from her new position. If only she had some light, perhaps, then, she could move forward.

As if her thoughts had power, the hall was lit up by an unknown source. Rachel realized that she was now in a large hall of mirrors. Her reflection made it seem as if she had been cloned several times over. Wincing, she got her first good look at herself since coming to the Labyrinth. Her clothes were dirty and there was a tear in her favorite Ziggy Stardust t-shirt. Muttering a curse under her breath, she crossed her arms in front of her and tried to determine where she was supposed to go. It was as if the Labyrinth knew her worst nightmares.

When Rachel was a little girl, her mother had taken them to an amusement park. Her father had taken Annabelle to the kiddie rides, while Sarah took Rachel to the bathroom. On their way back to find the others, they passed a huge maze of mirrors. Rachel asked her mother to take her into the maze, but her mother had said no. She didn't miss the look of pain that crossed the woman's face as she looked at the large mirror maze.

Rachel, being the spoiled girl that she was, pouted horribly until her mother finally dragged her away from the fun house. After joining up with her father and sister, Rachel endured their company while thinking nonstop of that strange maze. It wasn't long before the two grownups were engrossed in another argument. Looking over at Annabelle, she noticed that the younger girl was staring off at the candy apple cart. Taking her chance, Rachel escaped into the crowd.

Coming to the spot of the mirror maze, Rachel reached into her pocket and extracted her ride tickets. A mischievous smirk adorned her face as she stepped into the attraction without another thought. At first, she couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Nothing in the maze was as it seemed. Some mirrors made her look short and fat, while others made her look tall and as thin as a beanpole. One mirror made it look as if she had two heads and she giggled uproariously at the image.

Eventually, Rachel grew bored and decided it was time to leave and find her family. She began searching, in earnest, for the way out. Every way she turned seemed to be a dead end and she soon found herself hopelessly lost. Panic began to take over her senses. This wasn't the first time Rachel had difficulty finding her way. Unlike Annabelle, whose sense of direction was extraordinary, Rachel tended to get lost more often than not. However, she hadn't considered this when she entered the maze. Now, of course, she couldn't help but wonder what she'd been thinking by entertaining this folly.

It seemed like hours, though it had probably been only minutes, until her mother found her. By then, she was sobbing uncontrollably in a corner. When words and caresses failed to calm her, Sarah began to sing. It wasn't the lullaby that Sarah had sung to her since she was a baby, but it was a soothing and comforting melody. Slowly, the tears dried and she was able to stand. After giving her mother a tight embrace, she allowed her to guide them both to the finish. Her mother joked with her the entire way to help her fear subside. As the exited, her mother turned and gave the maze a wistful smile and turned Rachel over to her father for the requisite lecture. Rachel vowed she'd never go into another mirror maze again.

Of course, never and forever are two things that really aren't that long at all. Sooner than she'd ever believe, Rachel was back in the maze of her nightmares. Her only companions were the hundred of images of herself. Reminding herself that she was no longer the scared little girl afraid of the mirror maze, she squared her shoulders and took her first tentative steps into this new part of the Labyrinth. Her heart was calmed as she began to sing her mother's song.

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you. As the world falls down."

As it did when she was younger, the song calmed her. Keeping its slow rhythm in her head, she was able to navigate the mirrors. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she soon found herself in a wooded area. She looked back at the maze with a victorious smile. It was hard, but she did it all by herself. She wished her mother could see her now. Frowning slightly, she realized that she missed her mother more than she ever thought she would. She may not be perfect, but she was a good mother and she was doing the best she could for them. Rachel vowed she would make sure to tell her mother should she see her again.

A gruff voice cut through her thoughts. "There you are little lady, I's been looking for you everywhere. How'd ya end up here?"

* * *

It hadn't come as a surprise to Sarah when her daughter fell asleep within an hour of their reunion. The day had been a long one for both girls. Sarah thought about her rebellious angel in the Labyrinth. How tired must she be as she ventured further into her adventure? After making sure Annabelle was in good hands with the nanny, she went out in search of news on Rachel's progress.

Making her way down the stone hall, Sarah took in more of her surroundings. Flickering light from hanging sconces cast shadows on the walls, giving the hall a dim and slightly discomforting appearance. Moisture in the air made everything smell dank. A shiver ran through the brunette as a draft touched upon her uncovered arms. She hurried her steps only to find she had no idea of where she was going.

Coming to a juncture in the hall, she instinctively took the one to the right. She only had to walk a few feet before realizing that she had made a mistake. The small path took her straight to a place featured in a number of her nightmares. The room of stairs was very much as it was the last time she saw it. Looking very much like a scene out of Escher's creative mind, there were endless possibilities.

With a sigh, Sarah stepped fully into the room. A wave of nostalgia ran through her as she looked down. Despite the fact that there was no Goblin King looking back at her, she still felt her heart begin to race. Sarah backed away from the ledge and looked to her right and left. Seeing a staircase to a higher platform at her left, she decided to make the climb. She reached the top only to find herself now upside down in the room. Closing her eyes to the disorientation, she began to hum softly to herself.

"I, I can't live within you," a voice sang, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked down to see Jareth standing below her. He reached his hand up to her and, after hesitating for a moment, she took it. She felt him pull her to the other side of the platform and her head began to clear from the strange, unsettling sensation.

"Thank you," she said. Jareth nodded his head with a smile as he took a seat on the ledge. Without a word, she sat down next to him. Their legs dangled into the precipice as they both struggled to speak against the memories.

"What would –" Sarah began.

"Did you –" Jareth said at the same time.

"You go first," Sarah laughed, the tension finally beginning to dissipate.

"No, ladies first," Jareth replied with a chuckle.

"What would have happened to Toby if I hadn't solved the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked. Her hands knotted together in anticipation of his answer. She felt her lips go dry as she waited for his response. Her tongue darted out to supply much needed moisture. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the Goblin King. He looked away to gather himself before replying.

"He would have joined my Kingdom as one of my subjects," Jareth answered.

"As a Goblin?" Sarah prodded.

"No," Jareth sighed. "He would have retained his humanity. As you must have noticed, many different types of beings reside here."

"I always thought that he would have been turned into a Goblin," Sarah mused. "I guess I shouldn't have let my imagination run away with me."

"Never say that, Sarah," Jareth argued. "Your imagination is one of the most wonderful things about you. Without it, we would never have met."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

Jareth paused a moment before answering. It seemed he was trying hard to come to some decision. Taking a breath, he steadied himself to her response. "Your imagination is what first called to me." At her confused expression, he went on. "I was out for a fly in your realm when I felt something guiding me to a park. It was a strange sensation when I saw you for the first time. You were young, yet enthralling. I was captivated by the little dramas you performed for your own amusement. I'm sure you must have noticed me there on the obelisk."

"The owl!" Sarah exclaimed. "I always wondered why an owl would be out during the day. You were my own private audience. Oh, the things you must have thought of my nonsense."

"Sarah, stop," Jareth commanded softly. A shared memory flickered and scattered. Sarah rubbed her arms to smooth away the goose bumps which had suddenly appeared. Jareth tentatively placed an arm around her. When she didn't pull away, he settled in closer. "The only thought I had was how to bring you to me so that I could bask in your imagination forever. I was a besotted and foolish old man."

"You're not old," Sarah replied. A blush crept across her cheeks and she suddenly felt shy.

"Perhaps," Jareth laughed. "You can't argue with my foolishness. In a flash of impulse, I sent you the book that would change everything."

Sarah gasped. "You sent that book to me? The one I found on the park bench?"

"Yes, I did," Jareth replied. He rubbed one hand across the back of his neck. "I thought that you would find it and call out for me. That's why I didn't put the 'right words' into the story. My wish was that you would love me as much as I loved you."

"Loved?" Sarah asked. Her heart felt as if it were dropping into her stomach. It was a strange and perplexing sensation.

"Love," Jareth corrected.

The couple gazed into the other's eyes. Their faces drew closer as if a strange force was pulling them together. Just before their lips could touch, they were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Sire, sire," called the Goblin Page.

"Yes," Jareth growled, turning toward the intruder.

"You have visitors," the Goblin squeaked. "A Lord and his daughter are here to see you."

"Very well," Jareth sighed. He turned to Sarah. "We will have to postpone the rest of this conversation for another time, my dear."

Jareth stood and helped Sarah to her feet. Together, they left the room of memories to face their visitors.

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).


End file.
